


Morphine and Law

by LeTreMater



Category: Original Work
Genre: Absent Parents, Gen, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Past Relationship(s), Philosophy, Poor Life Choices, Self-Discovery, Starting Over, Teenage Drama, Teenage Rebellion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-22 18:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30043155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTreMater/pseuds/LeTreMater
Summary: Within us, there's a huge world that can mess us up and turn our world, either for good or for bad.Can be painful, stressful or even tiring.Xavier learned that lesson in the hard way as he loses his senses, but soon his load would be eased by a the people he met, that help him to recover his path and also saving him from avoiding emptiness.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Another cough.

This time is painful and flesh-tearing. It's been more than a month now with it.

Late twilight chilling air cooled his lungs down from the disgusting feeling; however the icy gasps weren't helping. Instead, from the nice and relieving painkiller effect, the cold air hurt his lungs.

Trembling and shrinking, his body aches while drops kept falling from the dark sky...

While the bonfire's ashes mixed with the raindrops, creating an inky dirt under his old shirt and torn jeans as the garbage odor invaded his nose, making him gag.

He would give anything for a warm bed with a dry mattress and comfy blankets.

Followed by a crashing cough wave that shrank his body into a ball, a flashy blood drool flowed down his crack lips while his mouth fills with an iron taste on his dry tongue.

His eyes turned to the dark sky, listening to the raindrops hitting the ground fast like a gunfight.

Constant but slowly fading away while someone is defeated by the cold bullets.

His beard dyed in crimson red, his body goes numb for a moment from the cold.

No. There's no cold nor pain.

He knows what that mean.

He's giving up. His body was giving up.

His body was shutting down while he tries to keep on.

Fear.

Xavier just could sob in distress, he's dying and he knows it.

He doesn't want to die. He can't die!

He's not even thirty yet and he's feeling his life fading from his aching body.

All his dreams? All his expectations? All the plans he had?

In the end he'll just die off without any achievement in life.

He only could pray.

He's not a religious man neither agnostic and he's not a beggar to God nor others.

However, he start begging to God, to Jesus or any deity behind the universe that hides within the sky for pity. For mercy, to ask for help or for a miracle.

_"Please God, pity me and free me from this ache"_

The blood that flowed through his throat, desperately gasping for some air.

But the feeling was ephemeral.

All suddenly, everything turned pitch black.

He couldn't remember what happened, and he definitely didn't want to seek the answers to his questioning.

 _"Maybe, this is for good_ " thought Xavier.

Why? He won't recall those bitter, sour memories before his death.

If he's gonna die, better in peace than anguish.

Where there's no more worries, no more pain nor suffering.

Why would he keep on going if his world had no meaning at all? Just pain and misery.

His world was dead and empty anyways; he didn't feel any need to stay in this world at all.

He just let his body rest from his living hell, believing that when he wakes up he's gonna greet his mother again and get strolled by sleeping in the street late in the rain.

Was this what dying feels like? No flashbacks from his childhood and his life until now?

From his first bicycle ride? The times he fell down and wept from the blood on his knees, his mother running at him to clean the dirt.

His first school day? The friends he made until they moved out to other towns or another country, changed him for 'someone better and cooler than him' or gave their back to him when he needed them the most.

His first drink with his father? The time his car got confiscated for speed racing late at night and nearly got himself injured against a streetlight?

His first kiss? The time he met the love of his life and the chosen one between others, the most beautiful woman in the world that made him feel like in heaven and wonderland?

His first...big disappointment? The origin of these deep scars in his heart that burnt his soul and lead him to where he's now.

The reason he's on his dying spot.

No. Maybe it's for the better.

It's better to not remember those times.

That's what he kept saying by the second, immerse into the forgiveness and the sleep.

Just by that, his mind goes aloof. Immerse into the fogginess and the sleep.

All his views start limiting while entering a small endless tunnel.

His body is numb and limp; he can't feel cold anymore.

He doesn't hear the raindrops falling.

He can't keep on breathing.

He can't see the flashing lights near him with people gathering around.

And he can't feel the warm hand holding his head.

The numb touch from his savior and guardian angel pulling him off the ground, guiding him to the afterlife.

In a blink from his eyes, he could see a figure in front of him.

An old woman with a warm smile with a melancholic glare on her hazel eyes, looking at him with tenderness and also with some wonder.

Mother? What was she doing here?

Her warm wrinkly hands caressed his cheeks and played with his chocolate wavy hair, filling his heart with a nostalgic sentiment.

Little he cared. He would be in peace and be with his mother.

He just wanted that...

His mother.

May be a childish wish but that's what he wanted the most.

To see her again. To hug her. To talk to her. And to have her again by his side.

He...

Just...

...wants...

...to not feel...

Pain...

...

...

His head hurts awful and his lungs still burn

"Hey..."

...

"Hey..."

...

Was he in heaven? Or did he end up in hell?

With this headache, he can say that it's hell.

"Hey."

Groaning in an annoyed manner, Xavier opened his tired, dry and sore eyes to meet a bright white ceiling.

All white walls and ceiling, with white sheets over him.

Where was he?

Right next to him, he met a white human shape. A tall old man with a mask on his face as he checked the monitors.

"Where...where am I?"

"You're in St. Elizabeth's Regional Medical Center"

Hospital. That's pretty obvious.

"H-how...?" his words were cut by the piercing pain through his chest.

"Don't move, Mr. Williams...you need to be in bed until we control your oxygen saturation"

His what?

"I don't need this...I'll ask fo-"

"Discharge? "I'm afraid that's not gonna happen."

"Why? Just a flu. I just gotta find some instant soup and blankets..."

"Just a flu?" The doctor seems amused by his comment, disbelieving in how naive he must be. "Mr. Williams...you nearly suffered from pleura hemorrhage due to a severe untreated tuberculosis"

...What? Tuberculosis? Pleural hemorrhage?

"You gotta be kidding me, it's just a dumb flu"

"According to your thorax X-ray, your lungs show multiple alveolar injuries. We got in time to treat you with antibiotics and stabilize you with IV fluids..."

Ha.

That would explain the cough bleeding.

"...so what now?"

"You gotta stay here a couple of months until the bacteria seems inactive and harmless"

The doctor could see the young man's frowning expression in his eyes. Despite his serious gaze, to the doctor, he seemed so fragile, defenseless and lonely and yet unaware.

"Do you have any emergency contact?"

"No"

"Family in town or-?"

"I got no family...They're dead"

"Oh...so you're alone?"

"I'm homeless, doctor"

"I see"

Blowing some air from resignation, the doctor approaches to the bed starting his checkup.

Xavier couldn't care less.

It's weird for him to say his full name to a stranger. At least he didn't laugh by his second name.

Because 'Xavier Archibald Williams Jr.' is an Old fashioned name, that makes him wonder what did his parents thought when naming him. He's not even on his thirties and he's stuck with an Old-aged name that only a middle century elder man would have.

There's not much talk but questions usually all doctors ask their patients. His full name, his blood type, his age, his occupation, family medical history and more data he's not sure how to answer.

"Your meal will be ready after your medication. Since your stomach seems ulcerated and damaged, we're scheduling a nutritional evaluation for a determined regimen and gradually evolve to solids, according to your tolerance."

"And that would be...?"

"Patients lunchtime is at midday, an hour after their first medication dosage. Here, take your first round" Giving a tiny, white plastic cup, the doctor placed three colorless pills on the cup that Xavier took without hesitation. "you need to take them everyday until the bacteria exits from your system. This room is exclusive for you and no one but medical staff can enter this room. It's clearly implied for you that you're forbidden to leave this room."

"Must I be here?"

"Yes, sir. You must be here for six months since your social situation."

"Social situation?"

"The fact that you're homeless and got no relatives nearby, it means your case is highly risked to failure or reappear."

He's trapped here, then? No way.

Wetting his back neck, the sweat only made him shiver and pale on the thought.

Six months in this place.

Six months that seemed like ages to him. Each day taking those tasteless pills and isolated inside a room that's duller than a clean portraiture.

He's in hell.

Oh great. Just great Lord.

Laying back on his bed, sore and sleepless due the burning pain inside his chest, Xavier's eyes gaze the ceiling as his skull pounds loud as his heartbeats reminded him that he's still breathing and alive.

He should be dead.

The sunlight leaks into the room, hitting his cheekbones and giving a warmth shake away from the ceiling, turning his eyes down and realize that he's alone.

Alone.

Again, alone and he can't help but feel shallower. Worse than before, since this place to him was an uncertain maze, not knowing where to go or what to do.

At least, streets were a jungle he knows like the back of his hand. The risky routes, the wild beasts and the primal survival instincts that only people like him can understand.

Despite the sunny day outside and the fact he survived a deadly experience, he felt in the dark and hopeless.

"...What am I gonna do now?"

An empty question flew up to the air just as a helium balloon that a child lost their trip on and unable for others to give back.

Not even a fake smile neither an attempt for comfort towards him.

"Xavier, you unlucky bastard."


	2. Chapter 2

It's really tedious.

No, worse than that.

It's been three months in this hospital and he can say for sure that's a true boredom.

Facing those nurses and medical staff, multiple blood tests, doctors coldly talking to him and the same boring space. It's worse than studying philosophy freshman year.

At least he's more time to think about what to do after he's free from tuberculosis and discharge. He did have some friends who live on a flat and were looking for a roommate to share bills and expenses. He first need to look for a job that he could easily be hired for.

You don't need a college degree to prepare a Long Island tea.

"I see...your lungs are healing"

Good, thought Xavier rolling his eyes tired. He just felt like his lifespan was going on waste for this charade, he's feeling fine so far. Why can't he just leave? He could simply walk away after a checkup...

_Flashback_

_When was the last time he ever stepped into a hospital?_

_He's older than fifteen, if he's not wrong, while visiting his aunt Veronica with pneumonia. Those dull white walls, the bleach smelly floor, the suffocating room and the annoying suits they gave him to prevent its spreading._

_He hated hospitals and he swore to God that he would never ever step into a hospital again._

_But there he's, on a hospital bed on antibiotics and painkillers for some deadly disease._

_Nice job Xavier, you really did a good job._

_"What day is it?" asked Xavier to the nurse._

_"...Eager to leave?" asked the nurse amused "it's just the second week and there's six months to do"_

_An annoyed groan emerged from his throat, leaving a gritty ache on the process and calling the cough again. He could hear the nurse chuckle from the humorous act, leaving the room._

_There's a glass window-door where all medic staff would change their clothes or cover their uniforms under a dumb robe and masks. He can see them all chuckle, talk or even look at him with indifference._

_He's just another poor and sick soul._

_Six months inside this white and boring place. No way out until he recovers._

_The only thing he could do was sleep, stare at the ceiling and wait for the next checkup._

_"At least a T.V could be useful" murmurs Xavier bored._

_He could enjoy a good book. Or a good poker game with Clay and Rolan on the bar like on his teen years._

_By the hour, Xavier's eyes slowly began to drop by the leisure and the silence._

_"Where the heck are those buffoons at?" he wonders. The last he knew was that Clay moved to Arizona to work at the family coffee shop business and Rolan split from the group after his girlfriend dumped him for her college teacher, a elderly man with money and a cool swagger as a George Clooney._

_And here he's homeless and sick._

_The fact that it's been ages since he slept on a bed, it's a nice and warm, in contrast with the cold and rainy streets. Despite just wearing a hospital gown and nothing underneath but undergarment, he felt nice and comfortable, and he'd an exclusive bathroom to shower in._

_He felt clean and warm, feeling he's not felt for years._

_Not after that moment, when this father and mother..._

_He still remembers those days, peaceful and comforting like the motherly fragrance, being print deep into their brain, drawing a precious paint into his skull from his parents and his childhood. But it's so brief and sudden how the sweet memories are shattered into pieces by a person as a birthday candle being blown off._

_He can remember the shouts from his old man's mouth, the tears from his mother's eyes and how he's forced to move out, to abandon all his life and start his homeless ways, using the rainwater to wash himself, sleep on downtown, use trash bags to wrap his body from cold and eat from trash or leftovers on outside restaurants._

_...Maybe being hospitalized isn't so bad._

_A loud bang pulled Xavier from his train of thought, greeting a new face._

_He could tell that's a young girl, not older than twenty. Maybe younger?_

_His eyes frown from confusion and intrigued, as the new comer just turned to close the door and sat on the floor. Her face was covered by her long light hair and her knees._

_By the way her shoulders tremble and the way her arms wrap her knees, he could tell that the girl was crying._

_"Hey...you shouldn't be here kid" Xavier's voice reaches the girl's ears, raising her face up and meet the man's icy eyes. Was she crying? Was she hurt? Lost?_

_And even if he could, he wouldn't get closer to that girl._

_Gasping from shock, the girl stood up from her corner surprised. She didn't seem to cry nor to be sad, which made him wonder the reason for her trembling shoulders._

_Just like a deer in headlights, the girl didn't move a inch from her spot and her hazel eyes were wide open like a white dish plate. He's about to ask her what's the matter but she instantly turned and walked through the door._

_Before her presence vanishes, Xavier could see her face turn white paper and her hands shaking on the struggle to open the door._

_"What an odd girl"_

_What was that? He doesn't know, just as her appearance, her quick departure was odd to him and he just shrugs confused by the moment. At least the girl didn't come closer or her health would have been in danger._

_And also, he didn't like kids. He's never a child man nor understood how people could be closer to them as nature. To only child he once dealt with was his best friend's nephew and the toddler hated him at first glance, just crying on his arms, never listening to him and also running off to all the place._

_Another reason why he swore to be single forever and never have children._

_"Mr. Williams, time for your antibiotics and later we'll bring your meal"_

_On that moment, a nurse entered the place again and got ready to wrap herself under a medical mask and robe._

_"Great, more pills and IV" said sarcastically Xavier bored._

_"So cheerful and positive as always" responded the nurse ironically "you know, a smile won't kill you"_

_"Should I be grateful or what?" asked Xavier tired._

_"Well, despite your dislike for veggies, your meal will come in half an hour more"_

_The nurse entered the restricted space, carrying a medicine tray and with a stern face, the nurse just prepares the IV to continue treatment._

_"...I would rather love a book more" murmurs Xavier._

_"Why? you wish to stay here forever, sir?" asked the nurse confused._

_"Hell no, thank you" spit Xavier on a smirk "but I wouldn't like other people entering my room and risking to be here"_

_"Aren't we a good hospital?"_

_Entering the room on his robes, a veteran doctor with many young looking people were standing behind the glass door._

_"I would die for a book or even just a sappy movie"_

_Listening a light laughter from the young group, muffled by the glass door and heaving the air around the sector. On the moment, the veteran doctor turned his eyes towards him, slowly killing the young man's laugh and stirring the atmosphere._

_"Are you a giving a tour around, doc?"_

_A small chuckle from the elder's mouth followed by the nurse's departure through the glass door "We're starting the new interns and introducing them to the building's areas"_

_And that's the reason to bring a bunch of strangers here? He sure is going to write a complaint on his leave._

_Even if it meant going back to the streets and suffer the cold again, he learnt his ways downtown to survive. At least that meant no more annoying nurses, no more cold shoulder doctors, no more weird people walking in and out, no more plain walls and bland smelly hospitals._

_"And maybe...this may be a good start for Mr. Myler's internship"_

_Was he gonna be a guinea pig?_

_On the time his face turned into an annoyed frown, the resident gestured someone to come into the room. From the outside, a tall dirty blonde guy entered into the room with an easygoing posture and quietly looked at Xavier._

_"My name is Kyle Myler, I'll be your doctor and taking your case from now on"_

_Just looking at his hand sternly, the intern slowly backed out his hand awkwardly._

_End of the flashback._

However, he knows that tuberculosis isn't something to be careless about and if he leaves before time, he may risk other health. He may be selfish but he's not gonna risk other's safety by his trivial boredom.

"When will I be free?"

Chuckling at his melodramatic sigh, Dr Myler's face turned into a grin at his patient. His case caught his eyes at the first week internship and after his clinic case was given, he couldn't refuse.

"Aren't you...too young?"

"As far I'm aware, we're almost the same age"

Despite his juvenile and meekly looks, Dr. Kyle Myler was a senior year medicine student starting his internship weeks ago. His tall and slim figure, added to the fact his smooth voice gave childish vibes, most of the staff mistaken him by a younger freshman using a intern uniform.

The way he talked to him, made him feel as if a child was talking about politics and science to him. Unbelievably astonishingly humorous.

"Do I look younger?" Myler's face turned into a amusing frown as his dimples grew under his cheeks, taking away more years from his persona.

"Kinda"

Xavier's blank stare into the wall was caught by the doctor, whose dark brown eyes turned into a stern and worried look. After finishing his scan checkup, Dr. Myler pulls a light metal chair closer to the bed and sat next to Xavier's bed's headboard while calmly resting his back over the seat.

Despite his aloofness, the doctor's carefree posture called his attention and made him feel...weird. At least Dr. Myler's bright smile is very comforting.

"What's up?"

"Wh-what?" Xavier chuckles nervously by the sudden change "what's up with this new attitude?"

"Nothing man, just trying to make a conversation here" the doctor's posture lean closer to the bed "I mean, I kinda know your case for a while now...and so far, I just know what your file says"

"So you wanna chitchat here with me?"

"I dunno, I guess...you're kinda bored here all day long" Dr. Myler could tell by Xavier's leisure downer face that all these weeks had been a tedious and monotone time for him.

He can't tell he knows what he felt but being inside the same room, same space, same routine and with no one to talk to but some medical staff, whose personalities were from cold shoulder to sour, he would be sorrow as well.

He knows somewhat Xavier was feeling.

"Says the guy who studies to be here all day long"

Caught off guard, Kyle cough awkwardly at his patient's boldness. It's not the first time he's asked this question, many others would wonder the same since he's a really outgoing guy, his sanguine personality would lead people to think he's a social worker or even a confused him for a pub host.

"Am I too out of profile?"

The chuckles from the intern doesn't smooth Xavier's stern look but gets surprised over the moon pie the doctor offers to him. Hesitating, he took the cookie and bite the sweetness.

A small moan in delight emerges from his throat, tasting the chocolate cover and the vainilla cream inside it. It's a good dish compared with the tasteless food served everyday here and the boring pudding.

"The hospital's veggie soup and vanilla pudding aren't the best, right?" by the way Xavier ate the cookie quickly and in ecstatic joy as a child dipping on their dessert after lunch "I know the food here isn't good"

"Good as paper and glue"

The room filled with laughter while the intern's dimples grew as his patient continued delighting his snack.

"So, where are you from?"

Choking at his cookie, Xavier's icy eyes darted at the doctor's face. He didn't hide the frown on his face, not that he ever attempted to, he's quite a reserved man.

As his old man used to tell him.

"Why would I tell you? I barely know you"

"Well, I would like to know you better" the intern looked at him friendly while pulling off his mask showing a smirk "besides, I need another person to talk to asides from 'files', 'cases' and med stuff"

"Talk about what?"

"Dunno, maybe...share a book or just talk random topic"

"Sorry dude, but you're not my type."

"I've a girlfriend, pal. And not offense but, I'm into blondes"

"Then better hang out with her instead of me, dude"

"Videochat is our thing, her parents are kinda-"

A short snork escaped from Xavier rolling his eyes "You're not a conversation starter, you know that?"

"And you don't seem to be open, pal." standing up from his chair, Dr. Myler walks up to the saline bag. "...it's not ethical or shit however it's more enjoyable to have companion during your stay"

His protective and yet stern gaze over him made his body shiver for a second.

"I get you pal...there's not need for you to be all tough"

Inside Xavier's head, many questions rallied around his brain as he can't understand his doctor's point. But it's matter of time to understand and learn.

Something that Kyle Myler did, during his free man year.

What Kyle Myler understood after he learned how much opportunities where further the barnyard.


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a couple of months since he's admitted to the hospital and so far, it's dull and boring to him.

Same food, same people around and the same old treatment.

And due to the fact that he's no relatives around, he's always alone and had nobody to talk to during the day.

Well, not so lonely.

"And how's the book going?"

"So far, it's intriguing...but can I have a more mature book next time?"

"What? 'Great Expectations' is a great book, pal!"

"Yeah, if you're like ten"

"You act like a child so..."

Despite his thoughts over hospitals and doctors, Dr. Myle's jovial and a bit eccentric presence was something Xavier would wait for.

Everyday, after the regular nurse checkup and the treatment schedule, he would come by to talk. Or just share some snack, but Dr. Myler had his time to spend with his patient; he's different from a rigid know-it-all med student as he's met during his stay here.

He could describe Kyle as an outgoing guy with no sense of authority, he's a talkative guy that had the spark to get people to like him. And Xavier could backup that fact, after a time of hanging out with him, he could tell that Kyle was really a go-getting and passionate guy when comes to social life, he's fun hangout.

"So...any book you would like to read then?"

"The Power Broker: Robert Moses and the Fall of New York"

"You sure enjoy biographies?"

"Not...really"

It's more to keep him away from this weird twilight zone the hospital gave him.

"I mean, it keeps me from feeling as if I'm inside some Twilight Zone"

"...What's the Twilight Zone?"

Xavier's eyes turned into a fun frown, looking at Kyle as if he's some two head freak "You haven't heard about the Twilight Zone? Are you for real?"

"Is it some place or area?"

"Well, kinda but...it's more a phenomenon" Kyle looked at him confused and curious "it describes a surrealistic state, where things that should not make sense seem to do so..."

"Like life itself?"

"That's quite philosophical, if you say it like that" laugh escaped from his mouth after Kyle's question "Maybe...sometimes life can be our twilight zone..."

"You're quite philosophical, you know?"

"I...I took a philosophy degree before starting l-"

His tongue froze while he processes what he just said, as if it's a sacred secret.

"Degree? so you went to college?"

...He didn't say a word, just nodded silently as he turned his eyes to a corner.

"What did you study, pal? I gotta know"

"Law...n-nothing interesting-"

"Oh, really? my girlfriend is studying law as well! That's crazy!"

Crazy as him talking about his private life. His lip was sucked by a moment, feeling the dryness on them. Why did he feel the sudden need to share those details with someone else?

Maybe...he's feeling confident and comfortable with Kyle? He didn't know but he's not liking it.

"...You feel like there's no time and sense in here?"

It's a good question, thought Xavier at the moment. Ever since he's stepped into this hospital, everyday seemed to be a senseless space while he just stared the wall bored; but with Kyle around, it's less senseless.

If he's honest with himself and others; outside the hospital was his twilight zone world. Because he's alone and there's nothing to keep him sane.

"Not so much, I mean, talking to you keep me from going nuts"

But at the moment, Xavier's curiosity was getting him by time. The fact that he's slowly opening up to someone and furthermore a doctor, it's a weird thing to see.

"I get you, pal"

"You think so? How so?"

"Ha...Life is really simple, but we insist on making it complicated, that's what my old man would say now"

Kyle's brown eyes turned to the glass window that lighted the room during the day. He could see the buildings and the sun hiding behind them as a child does when they meet stranger's eyes.

That sunset was engraved on Kyle's memory. Just that instead of big buildings and behind a clear glass, Kyle Myler remembers the fields dancing within the summer breeze, the small houses from his community being colored by the natural light shades and watching them from his roof.

That's when Amish Kyle Myler found out what his life would be.

_Flashback_

_Sighing at the sunset on the field, it's a paradise._

_The lovely and relaxing summer wind was a soft caress. His skin slowly burns while he fix the barn's roof together with his father._

_"Good thing we're doing this now and not waited until autumn"_

_His cousin's statement just made him laugh at himself as he remembers when he's ten and his brother forgot to change the roof tiles; leading to leaky bedrooms and dining room. Their mother grounded him for a month making him fix the roof and helping their father on farming._

_"Ryan, son, come down!"_

_An old man's deep voice called back from their work; turning their heads to face a wrinkled snowed haired elder man peeking from the ladder on the side. His uncle, Steven usually would call his older brother Robert or his cousin Ryan for his journeys to the out town and sell the farm's products._

_Their family were a conservative and close; mainly centered on his stern father, his deceased mother, who died after a severe heart attack while he's four, his older brother and himself. Aside from church, farming and working on the community, their family was pretty productive on their lands; their vegetation and livestock was the best._

_The time his father let Robert out from the town, he returned home for the new world and proposed a business idea. An agriculture market business._

_His father was reluctant over the idea, since he already had a building business with his uncle Steven. But ever since his uncle backache got worse and his father's health were a disadvantage to the building and fixing houses job._

_Now, why was his uncle and brother in charge of business?_

_It all happened during his fourteen birthday, after a hard day on school and his older brother was working on the barn, when his uncle returned alone._

_There's a dread and unsettling energy around him. His gray eyes frown as he seemed nervous to talk to them and by the time his mouth opened, dropping a traumatizing news._

_His father had a stroke during our trip to the city and he didn't make it._

_That's the moment when he ended up on his uncle's guardianship, adopted him and raised him to become a good man as himself and his father; while his brother was his worker as well._

_His aunt Melanie and cousin Ryan were their only comfort while his uncle Steve would strictly discipline him. The hug from aunt Melanie was the only console to his grief on those couple of years._

_"I'm busy trying to fix the roof, maybe Kyle can help you"_

_Meaning him to obey, the young teen approaches to his uncle ready to listen._

_"I'm traveling to the city and staying for business only for a night, I need you to come with me for help me discharge the products"_

_"What about Robert?"_

_"He's helping the Anderson's"_

_Yeah, but just to impress their daughter Hannah and bless for their engagement._

_"Now move it, Kyle, let's go"_

_He couldn't refuse to his uncle's request. He's taught to follow his uncle's words and as he raised him from puberty, he's a good guardian._

_And also, he's curious about the city. He's not given a chance to go out from this town after his father's death, he's still dealing with the grief and adjusting to his new family._

_His own desires and surroundings were pushed aside to find a place on his new house._

_The trip on buggies was long and their journey took longer than normally, since the purchaser stated to his uncle that due to transportation. Their meeting zone would be on Virginia, where the provider would pay him and then return home._

_However this time, instead, the person waiting there was a young woman._

_And that's the first time on his life that Kyle could say that his mind went blank. Her ginger-blonde hair was wavy, reaching her back while tied up on a low ponytail._

_"You must be...Mr. Steven Myler?"_

_Her voice was light, with a funny accent._

_"Yes, and you must be...Blanc's granddaughter?"_

_Funny as her outfit._ _This girl was younger than him, maybe on her seventeen's and she's..._

_An exotic creature to him. Slim, tall with her heels and adorable with her hairstyle as some lady from those highway signs promoting products._

_Her blue eyes darted on him for a moment before biting her lips and returning to his uncle._

_"Yeah, Phoebe Blanc...nice to meetcha!"_

_Her hand was extended at them, only to be shake by his uncle Steven and later pulled back to her hips "So, my pops say that you're providing some goods?"_

_"Yes, Kyle would you be nice and help me discharge the merch"_

_On the way to the buggie, Kyle's mouth let out a not understandable mumble that he couldn't control._

_Beautiful..._

_He knows that he said his mind out, that's something that many people had scolded him for and he begged to Lord God for not be heard my the girl as his voice was low._

_But got heard by the lady's sharp ears._

_"Whatch did you say?"_

_Turning his head, his uncle looked at him with stern and Kyle feeling like the spotlight was blinding his mind, he tried to think an excuse for the word or maybe play it off..._

_However, his uncle's eyes were burning his back neck like fire and his nerves were twisting his throat into a knot. When suddenly, Phoebe walked next to him and looked at him and later to the buggie and gasp._

_"Oh, I see it! Totally true Kyle"_

_...what?_

_"What did he say?" Steven's voice was borderline worried and exasperated from the idea that maybe his brain dead nephew had insulted or say something dumb to the girl._

_"He said...that the merch may not fit all into my truck, and I must agree. Good eye, pudding"_

_On the way her hand pat his shoulder, his mind returned and cough "Y-yeah, I mean, Uncle...we got six boxes of vegetables and a gallon bottle of wine. I don't think that truck can hold all up and arrive s-safety, right?"_

_Darting his brown eyes to Kyle and after to Phoebe, his uncle moved his head to see the truck behind Phoebe's back and he sigh "Guess you're right boy, that truck ain't the best option"_

_"Hm...I gotta call my pops, hold a moment"_

_Her steps guided them to her truck and picked up her mobile. As she speaks, they returned to their buggies._

_Kyle would look at her as she talks and her free hand plays with her red foulard and tip-tapping her black boots. His eyes couldn't leave the girl's back alone, only until the girl finished her talk and turned her face to them._

_His eyes turned to a gazeless stare up to the air._

_"So...I just talked to pops, and my pops says we must travel to Nebraska and you can stay the night there and later return...how does the idea sound?"_

_"Oh, I don't think we can do that. They need us at home"_

_Hoping to return early, his uncle was ready to discharge the products but the woman stepped forward._

_"Please, let's just travel to Nebraska. My pops promise to have the payment ready and even offered a warm meal for you, my mom makes a really nice pasta...the best in all Nebraska. It's the least we can do for troubling you two."_

_Now, his uncle Steven can be a difficult person to persuade. Many people on the community would tag him as off-putting, weird, angry, and alienated with an inability to read social cues due to his thick head. No one, not even aunt Melanie could change this man's mind for a second._

_Talking him out of an idea was as hard as cleaning the oil of from the soil._

_But one thing is clear and that he always taught his sons and his dad also lecture him of, that he can't refuse a lady's modest offer._

_"Is your mother's pasta that good? I'll judge that, Missy"_


	4. Chapter 4

_"Perfect! I'll lead you the way to Lincoln...my pops told me you never visited downtown?"_

_"Not so often, mainly my brother did"_

_"Then we should get going then!"_

_Hopping back to the buggy, Steven and Kyle started following Phoebe's truck down the highway. It's empty and quiet during the night, specially coming from Steven, thought Kyle._

_Kyle knows his uncle for ages and he recognizes when he's upset; he would say quiet for hours and let a deep sigh off from his mouth, just as his father used to do. He didn't want to accept the invitation at all, he wanted to end the deal and ride back home to rest._

_Nebraska is a fascinating state with major rivers that run through. There's no livestock walking around, aside from some sheep or cows that would cross the road on the highway; there's no farms around but plenty buildings touching the the starry sky._

_No ride horses or grow corn._

_From food stops to coffee shops, all highlighted with neon lights, colorful signs and many people around the sidewalk, they seemed to have fun, living an unhurried and social lifestyle. He thought that coming to the city would be suffocating overwhelming, however Lincoln seemed calm, slow going and an ideal city_

_To his sigh, this side of Nebraska didn't looked much alike his hometown in Pennsylvania. It's a different world to him._

_"Stop staring out my boy, you are acting weird"_

_Steven's stern voice called Kyle out from his train of thoughts._

_The house is pink with a brown roof and features a white fence around it with a large deck, a basketball net, and three cupolas._

_It's odd to him. Specially seeing that basket hanging on a pole on the yard._

_"Let's get this over with boy"_

_Leaving the buggy, both men saw Phoebe walking by them gesturing where the front door was while she reached the keys on her purse._

_Inside the suburban house, there white walls, covered with many framed pictures and some decorative ornaments. Where Phoebe steeped in, there is a big living room where there's a red couch, shelves and cupboards leading to another room with a huge dinner table; which he would assume that's the dining room. Near his left side, a staircase to an upper level._

_"Welcome home, sweetie!"_

_Coming from a room, a ginger head elder slim but good looking woman emerged hugging Phoebe happily. Her smile was as colorful and cheerful as Phoebe's and her outfit, a white shirt under a pink apron, along with a long yellow polka dot wine skirt._

_"Hi mom, where's is pops? Mr. Steven and his son ar-"_

_"Oh my Lord, we got guests! my manners, come in and take a seat while I prepare some warm beverage! And Phebs, change your clothes! That's your working uniform and you're off shift"_

_"Ope, OK mom!"_

_The woman rushed on guiding the two men to the couch as she walked back to the kitchen followed by her daughter. There's a silence while the tapping from both women's heels hit the floor, some low whispers and the dishware clicking sound._

_"Looking tired and hungry, I see" c_ _oming downstairs, there's an old man._

_"Blanc, how's it been?"_

_"Formal as always, Stev! Call me Marcus, we know each other for ages now, pal!"_

_Both men seemed friendly towards each other, just as brothers or old friends encountering back after years. And here was Kyle, sitting down all quiet and confused._

_"And who's this young man? He seems oddly familiar"_

_"He's my nephew Kyle, my late brother's son"_

_Suddenly, the old man's face turned into a changeling mask. From surprise, disbelieve, then to sadness and later to a sorry smile as he walked to Kyle with a warm chuckle._

_"No wonder I thought I saw you somewhere before boy, you look just as Daniel and your brother Robert!"_

_Just as the previous lady entered the room, Marcus Blanc hugged warmly a confused and embarrassed Kyle._

_"If I've known he's coming I would have bought a fine whiskey!_ "

_"Dad, no!"_

_"Why not? they're not driving tonight, Berenice"_

_Steven and Kyle looked at Ms. LeBlanc's stern look over her father, who frowns annoyed "Can't an old man serve a good drink to guests?"_

_Returning to the room, still on her uniform but without the shoes and loose hair, Phoebe pointed at them thoughtfully "Would you like a coffee? Or some tea?"_

_"A warm tea, black tea if it's possible, please. I'll have to decline your...grandfather's offer on the whiskey"_

_"No worry, he's just looking for an excuse to drink some liquor since his doctor forbidden him from drinking and smoking"_

_Turning his head at his granddaughter, Marcus looked sad but still smirks at her as his hands reach his chest dramatically "Not you to, Phobs! You're my friend!"_

"And because of that, I'm watching out for ya!" that's the final sentence for Marcus while Phoebe patted her old man's bald head "...now, a warm tea for both gentlemen, a simple black tea for Mr. Myler and a black tea with milk for pops and...what bout you, Kyle?"

_Her blue eyes glued on his made him freeze, not from fear nor panic but by an unknown feeling coming from that good-hearted and well-mannered face. A hard smack from his uncle Steven on his arm pulled him back from the sky eyes._

_"...Coffee with milk?"_

_"OK, a café au lait"_

_"A what?"_

_"It's just coffee with milk boy, it's just that Phebs still on her 'coffee joy' waitress persona" Marcus turned to Steven with a funny smile "lil Phebs got a work at a restaurant with my dear Bernie..."_

_"Isn't she too young for work?" asked Kyle confused._

_"You know how women are theses days, they wanna do what they want and conquer the world!" chuckles the old man while inviting both guests to sit "she's just as stubborn and proud as my dear late wife...soon going to college and wants to show herself as an independent woman"_

_"Can't relate much, but women can be stubborn"_

_"Alright gentlemen" a casual dressed Phoebe carried a tray with a bunch of cups, a steaming hot pot and placed them on the table. While both men were talking about their family, Phoebe would offer the men some more tea or anything but on a moment, Kyle could tell that her blue eyes were fixed on him. He could barely drink his tea as Phoebe would giggle at her grandfather's comments._

_"So, Kyle...tell me, what do you like to do?" Her voice reached out to him, silencing the room and making his mind go blank and black on the spot._

_Oh Lord, what should he say? Not that he never ever talked to a person before, but the stern look from his uncle was not helping him on feeling nervous and unsure about what to talk._

_"Wait, let me guess..." Phoebe gazed at him with a smirk "....you like reading? And also...music?"_

_A chuckle escaped from his mouth as he shook his head "all wrong, pal"_

_A groan came from Phoebe before she smiles funny at him "I could bet my salary on it"_

_"Well, you lost. I don't listen to music much and I can read but don't enjoy it" a polite smile formed on Kyle's mouth as Phoebe smiles back at him with a smirk within her eyes. There's a smooth atmosphere as their eyes kept on each other._

_"Well people, dinner is ready" Marcus returned to the table, defeated by his daughter over the whiskey "despite not having whiskey, my dear Bernie's pasta is good!"_

_Berenice Blanc, Ms. LeBlanc as he would call her, she's Marcus only daughter and house owner, returned to the kitchen with a steamy pot "Phebs, help me a bit, would ya?"_

_"Coming!"_

_It's half an hour after when dinner was ready and served on the dining room, waiting to be eaten. And they'd to say that the pasta, was exquisite._

_"Good! the best pasta"_

_Kyle's words warmed up Ms. Blanc's heart as she chuckles "Good to know! I can add this dish to our menu at the restaurant"_

_"So you work on a restaurant?"_

_"Both me and Phoebe work at a restaurant downtown, I'm the Sous-Chef and Phoebe works as a waitress"_

_No wonder the food was good and the welcome hospitality was really good._

_And that night, they feast and rest nicely, and returned first time in morning to their home. It's sad at sort level for Kyle to leave, he did enjoy the atmosphere during the dinner._

_He felt welcome and warm, as when he's a kid with family. His real family, when his father would help his brother and his toys before his mother would call them out for a delightful diner while their father share good stories about the city._

_However, it's his first visit, it's not his last. After some weeks, Steven decided that Kyle was a good worker and it would be helpful if he joined the journeys back to the city, every two weeks, Steven returned to Nebraska and Kyle would be by his side._

_Sometimes Kyle would see Phoebe again-on her work or returning from classes-and the girl would prepare warm tea for both men while Marcus joined in to talk their prices and deals. Ms. LeBlanc would return from work and also added up to the conversation about anything they need for next time or ask about their seasonal harvesting for any special request they can solicit._

_Back home, Steven would talk about how odd is to see two women working and going around as if they're the men of the house as his aunt would also comment on how Ms. Blanc was single and had a child while Mr. Blanc let them work as he stays at home._

. _..And more things he didn't want to recall due to not being nice things to say._

_They opened their house doors for them, let them sleep, eat and have a good time; and Uncle Steven dared to speak bad about them behind their backs? And his aunt would talk about them without even knowing them in person? How could they do that?_

_But he...just kept his mouth shut._

_One night, they had to stay at their house again as Ms. LeBlanc couldn't cook diner at home, so Phoebe and her had to bring some food from their work. Good thing, it's their famous pasta._

_"My two young girls are independent and I'm proud of that" beamed Marcus "my dear Giss would be so proud and blasting the house with joy and parties"_

_"Your wife was a joyful woman, I can imagine" commented Steven curious._

_"Joyful? She's the happiest and most cheerful woman ever!" Marcus chuckles while looking a picture framed on the wall next to the table._

_There's a sepia photograph of a light blonde woman, maybe on her late twenties with a beautiful smile on her red painted lips while wearing her hair on a bobbed haircut reaching her neck and adorned with a hair band and a light colored blouse. Kyle looked at the picture with curiosity and even some admiration like a child looking at a new wonder in life._

_Marcus went for a long moment narrating on how Giselle and him met on the late forties on a summer night. He lived in this very same house, but he just lived with his father and sister since their mother left them, he took a like to walk around the city, wonder into the woods and also avoid his depressed father or chaotic sister. On one evening, he just got into the woods and sat near the river to draw or doodle in boredom._

_Where he met a mermaid, according to him. Giselle had the habit to ran out every night to swim in the river._

_He's near the rocks, drawing the forest around the river, when she came out from the water and cold stroke his body, not just by the nocturnal breeze but by Giselle icy eyes connected his caramel eyes._

_Her presence and her body reminded him on the strong and refreshing as the oak that's on his garden, where they both would rest on and share kisses. Ms. LeBlanc would giggle while saying she could feel the chills and the fluff from a romantic novel._

_Keeping on the narrative, he would say how her voice still would hypnotize his and take his breath out on their wedding day, her smile and her eyes were on him, as her face blushed pink like her flower bouquet._

_"My dear Giss would say that house was the start of their journey on love, betray, reconciliation, vows and now, it's where their path ends...and I'll be here waiting for her" on her later seventies and suffering cancer, her body ached, due her old age and her disease "I remember, when Phoebe was born she told me that even after she'll be gone, party and cheerfulness would still live on on her! And I gotta say, that woman was right!"_

_"Well, mom and I were fun. You enjoy reading a book, watching the news or just painting trains" added Ms. LeBlanc to her father "...mom was so happy to meet my dear Phebs and enjoy her during her last days. She would always say how Phoebe would conquer the world and be an Amazonian!"_

_"Geez, guys stop!" blushing on her spot, Phoebe smiled at the picture "besides, I don't wanna conquer the world nor be an Amazonian"_

_"Which is good, conquering the world isn't a young miss's goal..." Steven looked at Phoebe with seriousness and swallowing his pasta "a girl at your age must listen their elders, do their duties and stay on their place...and I can tell, your pops here wants you to do your things and make things as they should be for his daughter and granddaughter"_

_There's a silence on the table, Kyle saw Phoebe's confused and quiet grin while Marcus looked at her without a word and Ms. LeBlanc bit her lips in awkwardness. Well, at least Kyle was grateful that he didn't make things awkward today._

_He knows that this town didn't have the same ideas as their world. There's technology, temptations, oddness...and one thing he could tell was that Phoebe was not gonna be a pretty face that just like party nor stay at home._


	5. Chapter 5

_The silence lasted less than a minute as Ms. LeBlanc laughs and stands up from her seat with her empty plate "So, dinner is done...who wants some cheesecake?"_

_"Actually, I gotta go now mom...I need to wake up early tomorrow and work" standing up after excusing herself, Phoebe goes upstairs and closes her bedroom door._

_After that, the night went normally. Kyle couldn't tell that he enjoyed the night after her departure since he just could imagine how...awkward she must have felt, and a reason why he excused himself and excuses himself to his alone guest room with one bed. He didn't fall asleep, he just took off his hat and his tie, unbuttoned his shirt and laid down in silence while his eyes were fixed on the ceiling._

_An hour later or maybe more, he heard a knocking from the window. Slowly regaining consciousness from his sleep attempt, he spotted a hand waving from behind the crystal barrier, and after his eyes were adjusting to the darkness and the blurring from his sudden awakening, he could see a grinning Phoebe with a leather jacket._

_"What th- Phoebe?" silencing the man from the window with her finger, she gestured the safety lock "what are you doing?!"_

_"Sorry but I'd to wake you...I must ride until I break you"_

_Kyle's confused face just made Phoebe nearly choke on her laughter into her throat to avoid waking up anyone more from the house. She's younger than him but her look was way more experienced..._

_"I guess you never watched 'The Heathers' musical, did you?"_

_"The who?"_

_"It's a mus-OK, nevermind. Look, the thing is that I'm going to a party with some folks downtown...and I was wondering if you wanna come?" A soft giggle from Phoebe just made his grin turn into a confused one. Did she really jumped from her higher room and attempting on sneak out?._

_"And for that...you've to jump from the window above?"_

_"You sure a dork, you know?" her eyebrow raised on him as a woman look at a shy child making many questions. Was he so naive or was she too crazy?_

_"You'r-I can't leave and you shouldn't"_

_"I may be crazy or whatever, but I'm living the life. And I can tell you, you need it! After many visits, you've never enjoyed the town!" the blonde girl turned around and walked away "...and your uncle needs to chill!"_

_"Shhhhhh!" exiting from the window, Kyle reached out to Phoebe with nervousness while trying to keep her voice low "Don't yell"_

_"Come on! Just come with me..." begged Phoebe with a childish tone and a puppy look at him "I've been dying to enjoy the town!"_

_"I...I don't know"_

_He did wonder how was the city. He remember his dad once returned from his first trip over the town and spoke to him about the city, how it's crowded, noisy but many people were friendly, but his brother would comment on how the city was awesome, the mysterious places, the people around and also how many people from their age were just having plenty 'fun' around._

_As a kid, he only believed that if elders didn't approve meant that's not OK. It's forbidden._

_But the pictures, especially the one where his father during their business shook another person's hand while Daniel posed on some other clothes._

_It's fascinating for him...just as Phoebe._

_"My uncle won't be amuse and your family ain't gonna be happy if you sneak out, go back to your room"_

_Turning her eyes and sighing in exasperation, Phoebe pulled out her tongue at him as he just smirk on how childish she's acting now. But soon, her look turned into a funny one as she walked at him "you wouldn't let a girl go around the town at night, would ya?"_

_Damn. She's just so sly and cunning, sensing his worrying and awkward feeling. He didn't know her nor felt like she would be in danger out there, but he just can't let her go alone._

_It's just a feeling._

_"Alright, fine...but we need to be here before midnight"_

_"Sure thing, Cinderella!" he let her pull him away through the back gate while her giggles danced around the night._

_..._

_Kyle would lie if he said the city was what he expected._

_Bright lights from stores, the white snow decorating the streets while people were out enjoying the dark silence paths. The houses around the area looked different or some buildings were intimidating as if they're giants towering him with bright menacing eyes on him._

_He couldn't understand the fact that at this late time, many people were enjoying the adult time and the place where they're was really concurred._

_During the driveway in Phoebe's mom's car, he could see all the neighborhood as the radio played some music he didn't recognize at all. Some people were out walking around or some couples having some fun in the dark. And at one point, Phoebe played a song from the musical she spoke to him about-needless to say his cheeks glow bright red as Phoebe giggles at him._

_"Enjoy Eden Kyle, you got some hour before leaving!"_

_Phoebe's words on the car while he tried to hide his embarrassment were on his head but he couldn't tell if he's scared or unsure._

_Kyle was now in a house with loud music and what his uncle would call, sinful souls lost in damnation. A house filled with teenagers, loud music and plenty...weird food. Kyle was not sure how to feel while a couple dances seductively next to him and two guys making out on the wall._

_Yeah, not the best first impression._

_"Yo, Kyle come and have some fun!" Phoebe's voice calling from between the crowd was just not helping. He felt odd and like a black sheep._

_"I...I'm having fun"_

_"Liar! Come on, take some soda and a snack!" Phoebe guides him to the table with some cans and snacks around "Cola or Ginger Ale?"_

_"No thanks Phoebe"_

_The girl looked at him with a funny for a moment just before a girl with tied combed orange hair approaches to them "Pheb, girl! You came!"_

_"Well, duh! I wouldn't miss my bestie's party!" hugged Phoebe to the girl with joy and excitement "Gotta say Molly, this party is great!"_

_"Obviously, it's summer and we're off school" said Molly to Phoebe taking a sip from her cola can quietly, before her gray eyes noticed Kyle's presence nearby. The young man's body tensed as the girl looked at him with confusion and sternly as if her eyes were figuring out who's this intruder "Phebs, who is this guy?"_

_"Molly, this is Kyle...a new friend! His family and my pops have a good business and we hang out sometimes" introduced the blonde girl to her friend "Kyle, she's Molly, my best friend in all the world"_

_"...Nice meeting you, best friend in all the world" said Kyle extending his hand to Molly, who looked at him oddly and his hang up hand._

_"A friend of your pops?"_

_"He's the business guy that provides my mom's restaurant and he's here only for today"_

_"Oh! I see" taking the hand finally, Molly shook it enthusiastically while smiling at him "you sure look young! I thought Trevor sent another spy here"_

_"Eh, what?" asked Kyle confused._

_"Don't worry about it, it's a long story" said Molly with Phoebe giving him a soda can "c'me on, join the dance! you're welcome here!"_

_"I...don't dance"_

_"Doesn't matter, come here" Phoebe pulled Kyle's sleeve and Molly followed them while the music changes to another rhythmic tune._

_As for Kyle, he's static and without knowing how to get out of there._

_This was a bad idea. He should had stayed at the house._

_But soon that thought was cut off when Phoebe pulled his hand and guided him through the melody as Molly chuckles in joy while the young man seems like an outcast._

_His body slowly began to move and follow the lyric's flow, it's rather...catchy song._

_"Yeah, go Kyle!" he could swear that Phoebe's face was beaming in joy and pride as he continued moving._

_A tiny smile soon emerges from his lips for the first time during the night, feeling released and even...free._

_Maybe...this was not so bad._

_"Go for it Kyle, you got the moves!" cheered up Molly while the rest of the house noticed the couple dancing and joined on the shout out._

_He did hear them calling his name and even so, he didn't seem to care. He's...joyful, especially after seeing Phoebe's smile at him and his chest swells from pride._

_"Yo, Phebs!" until a muscular masculine arm wrap Phoebe's shoulder to their disbelief and disgust-mostly Molly's and Phoebe's-as a rusty voice "My bae, come with me!"_

_"What are you doing here, Trevor!?" Molly shouted at the guy._

_The music turn off and Kyle already stopped dancing while his eyes looked at the guy._

_"Why don't you fuck off, Mole!?"_

_"Leave me alone, Trevor!"_

_"Why? What's wrong? Can't a guy have some sweet moment with his bae?" The guy started pulling the blonde forcefully as she groans._

_"Hey!" called Kyle the guy's attention and annoyance "Didn't you hear her? She doesn't want you here, be polite an-"_

_"Shut your fucking face, stupid fuck"_

_"...Can't help, thick mind people cannot say smart words"_

_The people gasped or even chuckled over Kyle's words as Trevor pushed Phoebe aside where Molly stood "The fuck did you say to me, you piece of shit?"_

_He hadn't even noticed his own legs running towards Trevor nor the pain from the force of his fist against the guy's chin "Fuckin-! Argh!"_

_Vaguely hearing someone screaming the word "Fight!" into the distance, Kyle was in front of a startled Trevor recovering from the first blow. Then, Trevor tackled him down before landing a punch on Kyle's cheek just as Kyle's leg delivered a huge kick on his abdomen._

_"Go dude! Kick his ass!" Molly's encouragement managed to be the loudest of the bunch._

_The strong fruit smell was too nauseating as both male stopped and panted in exhaustion. But then a high heel boot kicked Trevor's leg, letting him down and Phoebe looked at him in disgust._

_"Don't you ever touch me again, Trevor. And I'm NOT your bae"_

_With that, Kyle looked at Molly who helped him up as Phoebe gave him a disappointed look at him before sighing "Phoebe, I-"_

_"Let's go Kyle..." Phoebe just looked ashamed and upset._

_"H-here, let's go" Molly walked him out with Phoebe as some guys pushed Trevor out from the house "I'll call you tomorrow and see how are you, OK? Kyle, sorry for all this, I-"_

_"Th-there's no problem. It's not your fault, I apologize for my behavior"_

_"No need dude, that scumbag Trevor is the one to blame" a small smile appeared on Molly's face as her eyes gaze at Phoebe on the walkway standing outside. Molly hugged Kyle goodbye and returned inside the house, leaving both Kyle and Phoebe on the street._

_..._

_On the car, Phoebe was quiet and Kyle could see how Phoebe's face completely fall, and she appeared to be blinking back tears, alarming him in the process._

_"I-I'm sorry for rui-"_

_"You didn't do anything wrong..." Phoebe didn't turn her eyes away from the way. Kyle could see how frustrated she's and how her grip on the wheel tighten, he didn't know what to say nor if he understood what's wrong then "I...I invite you out to have a nice time and as always, I'm some lame epic disaster, instead of enjoying a good party at my friend's place and have fun, after months of knowing you, tonight's party was ruined by some...fucker who can't take a no!"_

_She stopped in front of the house, turning off the engine as she rest her forehead on the wheel in anger, he attempted to stroke her hair to soothe her, but she only began to cry harder "P-phoebe, i-it's OK"_

_"Kyle, we literally every two weeks have just a tea talk" the blonde cried plaintively "It seems dumb or weird, but you're a good guy! It – it's so unfair!"_

_"Phebs! It's fine"_

_"No, it's not Kyle! I wanted to have fun and I just can't-"_

_He'd caught her off guard and he didn't even expected his action neither, as he cupped her head, pulling her tightly against him and brushed his mouth across hers softly. Slowly, Kyle pulled away as he tasted the strawberry and banana on her lips, he could tell it's from the fruit soda._

_Phoebe lifted a hand to touch her lips "Wh-what was that?"_

_He couldn't take facing her weeping eyes in determination. He didn't care much about the party, he enjoy all the times he came for work because his home didn't feel like that._

_And him? He just...had this place as an escape from his boring life._

_"I apologize, for...th-this. I was...I meant no off–"_

_"What in Abraham's name were you doing?" both turned their faces to see Steven's mad face._

_Kyle's shoulders lowered at his uncle's angry voice._

_Both him, a booze stink guy with some bruises on his body; and Phoebe who looked upset with her crossed arms with her hair all messed up._

_The last time he got this mad was when he's a kid and he nearly burnt the barn after a candle wasn't turn off correctly. His uncle was mad and nearly got physical if it wasn't for his brother's interference._

_But he's no kid now and he's alone._

_"Phoebe Giselle LeBlanc, you're into so much trouble!" Ms. LeBlanc's voice made Phoebe turn into stone._

_They're in big trouble._


	6. Chapter 6

_Catatonic, lying in his bed contemplating the depths of his ceiling, lost in an aimless stare into the lamp and posters above. Kyle Myler's existence was now defined by a void in his heart and his mind, letting a_ _silent sob leave his throat every few minutes while tears runs down his face, he can't tell if he's crying or it's just the reaction from a dry sore eye trying not to blink. He feels them cross his face and dry up in them._

_It's really hard to hide and yet difficult to show._

_It's too much to face, so his bed provides a safe and wonderful relief, after his talk with his uncle. It's like dragging round a massive stone on his heart, holding him back and weighing him down, having this invisible weight on him, always trying to fight the exhaustion._

_He needs time, he needs a hug, and he needs someone to hold him, to tell him that everything's going to be okay._

_The morning when both returned from his first crazy night, Ms. LeBlanc was ashamed as her daughter shrunk on her shoulders while the older woman was scolding her daughter's choices and actions, how much Kyle was in trouble and Mr. Myler was upset._

_Steven didn't say a word at all while shaking his head at him. But his eyes were darted at Phoebe, as if she's the worst woman on earth since she's like Eve on his eyes, persuading Adam into biting the forbidden fruit and succumb into sin as his white shirt was dyed into red from the sugary drink._

_Oh damn! It was just going downhill from here. Steven spat over how he let himself sucked into some nonsense by a banal young woman into sin, triggering the teen who angrily defending Kyle in the spot._

_Ms. LeBlanc was shocked when Steven yelled at Phoebe to her surprise about how much of a rebellious woman she was and how neglected her 'lone parent' must have failed on teaching her respect and shame._

_It's war declared the time Ms. LeBlanc stepped in, facing Steven's mad face. As any mother would do, Ms. LeBlanc was willingly stepping into the tiger's cage and fights the beast to protect her daughter._

_Eden turned into Hell, for Kyle's mind; the fun, joy and freedom from this journey changed into chaotic nightmare._

_But the atmosphere soon was interrupted by a deep voice. Patting his granddaughter's shoulder from behind the couch, Mr. LeBlanc gazed with his icy eyes upon the adults on the living room while Steven dare to gaze back at the older man, only to say with calm words that Steven and he wouldn't continue with their business._

_It's not involved or linked to the argument on the moment, however Mr. LeBlanc couldn't say the business was the same ever since Daniel died and left it to Steven continued. There's no friendliness, no connection, the products weren't the same quality and he may not say it, but Mr. LeBlanc wasn't in best terms with Steve at the moment._

_At that moment, the gasp from Steven's mouth was loud and even more when his gaze turned upon the young man on the couch._

_Then, something snapped inside his head as Kyle looked up to Steven._

_Without a word, Steven walked up to the door after picking up his hat. And before Kyle could even stand up, Steven rise his hand and looked at him with anger and said that he's no longer family, Kyle and that he must never try contacting them ever again._

_Kyle, forgetting his uncle's existence from his memoirs, just watched his uncle take departure, not even looking at him. Not even a cold gaze..._

_His mind just went numb after his uncle left, feeling his senses vanished and his chest was getting tighter by second, to a point his heart completely deafening his eardrums._

_His whole world crashed around him, as his tears do as well. This was the worst day of his life, every single day._

_It's confusing how his body was pulled into the house; Ms. LeBlanc made him laid on the couch because he seemed to be 'looking pale and deadly'. Ms. LeBlanc was sweet and lovely on a motherly manner as she tucked him with a warm blanket and served him a warm cup of soup._

_"Kiddo, it's a long night. You must go upstairs and rest" Marcus looked at him, concerned and helped him up from the couch difficultly before Ms. LeBlanc intervened, preventing the elderly man from maybe falling. The woman kindly walked Kyle back to the guestroom-which was now his room-while following his tracks as he walks around as a ghost._

_The LeBlanc's were kind to him, insisting on him to stay with them since there's no place for him to stay. It took a long talk with him to accept the proposal-promising to pay them rent, despite their refusal-and find a way for him to find his way._

_Which was a hard start for him during the first months, start from scraps was not easy and without knowing anything about the world. Its way difficult since Kyle had remained in his community most of the times, and never knew anything about the outside world, until his uncle decided to show him the outside world._

_They stated the rules on the house, which were basic; no disrespecting the family's head, help on the house chores, and more basic norms that any households have._

_Mr. LeBlanc-asked to be called 'Marc' many times since 'Mr. LeBlanc was my father and I don't wish to be a strict old fart without sense of humor'-was what on his community wouldn't be seen on a family's head; instead on a serious and silent individual, he was polite, affable and good at resolving a tense situation. The elderly man would invite him to his studio and drink some warm drink while talking any trivial subjects, only for the reason to enjoy a talk with someone else, and even more from another male._

_"Just saying kiddo, living with my daughter and my granddaughter is the best feeling in my life since most old people would be sent to a home where they'll rot alone without love. But let me tell you, living with two women is a battlefield! I need some masculine presence here..."_

_Despite those words, the old man wouldn't say her doesn't love his family. And there's no way he wouldn't love them, Ms. LeBlanc would beep him to eat, keep an eye on his health and even suggested on maybe rejoining school. He wondered if he could even find work or if he needed some backup paper before looking for a job._

_He did go to school but stopped after his mother's death, only reaching middle school._

_And speaking about school and the family, what called his attention the most would be the Phoebe's sudden disappearance from their lives. She started to avoid talking to him, as if she was suddenly that repulsive to her as if he's a leprous stranger reaching near her clean skin._

_Anytime they would bump to each other in the house, he was sent to talk to her for any trivial subject-such as reminding her to study for the exams, for example-and stuff relating to family gathering where he was involved into it like meals or when they arrived back home from work, he could see how she was curt and reluctant, and looking at him was apparently uncomfortable for her._

_What happened? Why was she acting as if he's a plague?_

_What changed...? He didn't do anything bad, right?_

_They even kissed and now she hates him?_

_Lord that kiss._

_Maybe was the adrenaline at the moment or maybe her lipstick had a singular flavor, he couldn't stop to remember such intoxicating sensation. He could swear that he let out a low whine at how chaste and not enough this kiss was._

_He's caught by surprise for a second, before being able to reciprocate the action with fervor passion, a hunger kiss from a longing desire he tried to not tell but won't let be denied._

_God Lord in Heaven, he's just confused._

_He remembered once Ms. LeBlanc offered him a job as waiter on her dinner. He's not the best in balance, just as an ox holding a glass bowl. However, the woman was nice and empathetic with him._

_It took some time before he finally found a job as a retailer in some big store. The money wasn't much and the schedule started way early till almost midnight, but it's something._

_The LeBlanc's were understanding and even assured him that no rent was need._

_Kyle rolled on his bed trying to sleep._

_But the pictures from the last months went on. He couldn't sleep; he's nervous and really scared. He wanted to sleep, but with the pounding headache and disconnected memories flooding his mind, it wouldn't come soon..._

_He felt the need to yell at someone, yet at the same time he wanted to remain quiet. But he knows that both reactions aren't appropriate._

_He has been an emotional mess for anything lately, so yelling would have been the least helpful thing he could have done at the time and talking to her, only made things worst._

_Just when he's about to close his eyes to sleep, a door sound called him back to consciousness while recalling his logical reasoning. As far he knew, Ms. LeBlanc had an extra hour due an event going on and Mr. LeBlanc was sleeping by this time and he's a heavy sleeper._

_"What was that?" murmured Kyle quiet._

_There's a sound in the house, as someone being around._

_Guard up, Kyle was already up and slowly walked out of his bedroom._

_At silence steps and quiet, he walked down the hall until another sound was heard._

_"That's...from the kitchen?" not sure but only to peek cautiously and entered the kitchen. From his spot, he could only see the refrigerator open, lighting slightly the room whiles the door covered the intruder's identity._

_At the instant, he's behind the refrigerator's door "Hey, why-?!"_

_The high scream made him jump backwards and to fell on the ground as he tries to spot the burglar._

_Only to find Phoebe sitting on the ground with her arms covering herself._

_"Oh God, Phoebe!" shouted Kyle on a groan of relieve._

_"What are you doing?! You nearly attacked me!" asked nervous Phoebe as she pointed at him in panic._

_"S-sorry! I heard a sound and I thought you're a burglar!"_

_As both of they both remained in the kitchen without talking for a long moment, uncomfortable and sensing the tension in the room's air suffocating them, until a sudden whine from Phoebe called his attention. The blonde teen sat up and tried standing up but a huge hand helped her to get up._

_Kyle's hand "Are...you OK?"_

_Didn't know why but her hands felt cold to his touch but still soft. A blush formed on his cheeks, to his shame and turned his face in serious embarrassed at Phoebe's look at him._

_"Thank you" her voice was soft and cracked for an instance. Was her voice cracked? Or...did he forget how she sounded like?_

_Kyle breathes tired, turning his glare to the floor, noticing some bag with food "that's...food?"_

_"Yeah...I took some pavlova from my friend's house" answered Phoebe as she took off her bag on the floor, checking on the dish carefully._

_"O-oh yeah" remembered the man trying to push down his emotions, trying hard to change the thought, the man changed his posture with a smile. But it's not just to change the subject and move the spotlight away, there's also an idea for Kyle "So...how about that hangout?"_


	7. Chapter 7

_It's...OK" the girl gave him a nervous look, before turning to the table behind her "you remember, Sophie from the party? She says hi"_

_"Oh...thanks"_

_There's an awkward silence while both stared at each other with doubt and no clue on what to do or say. Being quiet was not much her good attribute; all he has known about Phoebe ever since they met was that she's quite an extrovert person with an appealing spark on her persona._

_He saw her on that party months ago, her rebellious energy and even the contagious smile on her while the night transpired. And more when people give her a gaze like her name and presence absorbed attention on her from the guys..._

_"...I see you're OK, right?"_

_"Pardon me?"_

_"You seem fine; I think...you know after all"_

_Oh, she's concerned? The man turned his eyes awkwardly around before coughing nervously as Kyle looked at her with confusion on a moment before patting her shoulder in a chuckle "...and?"_

_Her knitted confused frown with her bitten lip just showed how puzzled, even upset as she looked at him "I...I just wanna makes sure you're good, dude"_

_"I'm fine"_

_"Good"_

_Opening the bag, Phoebe pulled out the dish carefully and proceeded on taking out some plates out "wanna try?"_

_"Sure, why not?" the blonde just raise an eyebrow confused at him before starting on serving the dish._

_It's an odd plate, it seemed just like a classic fruit bowl but instead of a bowl, the fruits were carried by a cloud and some sweet cream with chocolate were the dipping inside the bowl, letting the berries bath in them._

_"How come you're awake this time?" her question pulled his gaze from the exotic dish up to her._

_"I couldn't sleep"_

_"Oh. Anything in your mind?"_

_By the way Phoebe asked him nonchalantly, Kyle's eyes turned to her direction with a confused frown, failing to keep discrete his uneasiness from her._

_And didn't help at all that both were alone in the room, so far Kyle knows, Mr. LeBlanc was sleeping heavily on his room-not even Phoebe's yell from before stirred him, as he could see-and Ms. LeBlanc wasn't coming anytime soon since the event was until very late night._

_Staring at her with confusion and curiosity, the man just remained quiet on his spot noticing her concerned frown, she didn't chuckle much on his gaze, and she's just worried._

_If she was worried over something-as the sweet, caring and also seriously motivated person she's-that was a clear sign that something as that was really happening "I'm sorry-sorry, I shouldn't ask. I have already m-"_

_"I'm simply, worried over studying?" explained Kyle simple while taking a spoon full to his mouth, tasting such sweet pastry "I mean, I got a job but maybe I should study something or join public night school?"_

_"Oh"_

_"I mean, I don't know much about how things work here. I...I'm lost here. Does that work like a college? Or what's that for? Your family keeps telling me that I don't have to pay you anything for but I can't just stay here and do nothing"_

_If he's to be honest right now, those issues really kept him from sleeping for weeks because he's simply not a game._

_He's an adult without a path and without soil._

_"It's...I just believe that I must find a way to pay you out, after all this time" Kyle sigh tired before rubbing his temple, staring at his hands before turning his eyes up to the blonde woman in front of him "...growing up into a family where a father tells you every day that as a man you must work and not be dependent on others, however, after all that, you fail to help out your family or others and just be a burden to others...I simply feel that I'm nothing but a bra-" he stopped, seeing just how concerned his friend looked at him._

_It's just like the look his mother gave his father during any exchange or talk they had back in his childhood, when grandfather was really sick and his brother or him would ask how long grandpa would be in bed and when would he go back to the farm._

_She's sitting on a hot spot..._

_But there's another feeling on those eyes. Her eyes were filled in concern, fear and even...pain._

_"Sorry, they're just-...I've been talking nonstop about myself and even got rather depressive just now, and I haven't let you talk at all..." he smiled oddly confused as he gestured his plate "How come we don't talk about you? It's been a while since we talked...I'll finish this an-"_

_"...Are you kidding me, right?" spoke Phoebe confused on her place but instantly recovered from her initial puzzled state "You must be fucking pulling my leg"_

_"Pardon-?"_

_"How can you be so...oblivious, Kyle?"_

_"...I'm sorry, what do you mea-?"_

_"You don't need to pay anything to us, it's my fault you're here alone and abandoned as a dog" Phoebe was sobbing silently with both hands on her face shock, foaming with her eyes staring at him in anger "How can you talk to me without hating me or screaming at me now?!"_

_"Wha-!? Why should I do that?!"_

_"Because I destroyed your life! I was the one that pulled you to that party! I was the one that angered your uncle! And I was who made you...lose your family!"_

_"Phoebe LeBlanc!" completely surprised and scared by the blonde's snap, Kyle didn't heard Ms. LeBlanc arriving, and she was looking at Phoebe in disapproval, who was shaking in frustration "What's the meaning of this?"_

_"You would know, mom" responded Phoebe in a grunt._

_"You know very well that I don't stand for this verbal abuse, Phoebe" said Ms. LeBlanc serious while facing her daughter._

_"I'm not cussing" Phoebe frowns in tiredness and anger "And you don't know what I'm sayin-"_

_"I know very well and we talked about it" both grayish blue eyes sets battled until the younger woman moved her face away from her mom's stern gaze "go to your room, we'll talk about it-"_

_"Mom-"_

_"Phoebe"_

_With her mother's strong gaze, Phoebe didn't add more to her comment at the moment as she only run pass Kyle, leaving him both confused and startled by the sudden run._

_"Kyle...it's late and tomorrow you must get up early. Go to bed, dear"_

_"I...well, OK" picking up his plate to wash it, Kyle did what Ms. LeBlanc told him to do; exited the kitchen and made his way slowly to his bedroom._

_Following a click from the door, Kyle entered his bedroom trying to calm down. Feeling the cold breeze hit his face before drifting into deep sleep._

...

"No offense man, but what's the point of your story?" Xavier's voice called him back from reading the chart.

"What? Am I boring you?"

"Yeah, very much. I'm not into soap operas or drama shows" said Xavier tired while adjusting his pillow "Let me guess, you and that Phoebe hooked up?"

Then a small chuckle escaped from his lips while the patient watched him intrigued, Xavier was not sure what was so funny on his comment. He could even say he's rude at some degree as he could sense some affection or infatuation over his words.

Xavier's confusion was written loudly by a small frown, which was not unnoticed by Kyle's accurate eyes "Well, maybe or maybe not? But if you don't want more boring stories, I can go"

"Wait, really?"

"Well, I don't want bore you to tears pal" ceasing his laughter slowly and try to put his mind into the chart on his hands. He's neither a storyteller nor a good adviser, but at some degree he could feel the uncertainty.

The doctor wrote some indications for the nurses to follow and adjusted the IV's drops, occasionally keeping an eye over Xavier, noticing how his feet were wiggling under the hospital bed's sheets, as some child impatiently waiting for an answer anxiously.

"I suppose I could go now, maybe my colleague can exchange my place and be more thrilling" commented Kyle while walking to the door, prepared to feel the cold breeze coming from the outside caressing his pale face. Even maybe prepared some warm water for a coffee "Colin is really fun. He loves sports, action movies and celebrities, you'll have a fun d-"

"Wait!" his steps paused with his hand over the door knob, the doctor turned his face, seemed by his shoulder when Xavier took a deep breath for a moment, before groaning "...what happened at the end?"

"Well..."

_..._

_"Yo, Kyle!" the called man walked to the hallway, he's surprised to see a short black haired woman walking to him. That's Kimberly Swanson, his classmate in night school and good friend._

_"Oh Kim, how are you?"_

_"I'm good; did you know there's a party next weekend?"_

_"...I don't think I'll go, I didin't even know about it"_

_"Man, you gotta come! Everyone on our class will be going"_

_"...Aren't Mormons allowed to party?"_

_"Hey! We can party and have fun! Although, I can't get wasted or do drugs, that's the thing" corrected Kimberly on a sass before checking her mobile "they posted on Instagram dude-"_

_"I don't have an Instagram, Kim" the woman looked at him with as if he's some phenomenon walking around._

_"Kyle, man...dude, I'm gonna make you a damn email, an Instagram and even a Twitter; because there's no way in this world I'm letting YOU not have a social media"_

_"But I-"_

_"No buts at all, you and I are gonna make a good profile for you!" squeaked Kim serious with a big smile "Oh my God, maybe we can make you a good thing! You need good clothes and a mobile"_

_"A mobile? For what?"_

_"For the pictures and videos, you dummy!"_

_"Pictu-? A video?!" asked the male student scandalized "I-I don't know, I'm not sure abo-"_

_"No more words! Tomorrow, take all your savings, a good jacket and we're gonna pull up a great profile!"_

_"...W-we?"_

_"Yeah, Lizzy, Terry and me are gonna help you look cool!"_

_"Why do we need your boyfriend and your sister into this?"_

_"Because you are my friend, Terry loves you like a brother and Lizzy knows a lot about fashion!"_

_"...Right"_

_Entering college wasn't something she dreamt of, but thanks to LeBlancs, he's here now studying medicine. To be honest, he never thought that taking that mocking med exam in highschool and his grades would lead him to win a scholarship at L.A._

_The place he found was good, not so expensive but he needed ro work as he studied. Good thing there's a retail vacant with a good paid..._

_He would fly from the nest, however he wouldn't lie and say it's easy._ _Leaving the LeBlancs was hard for him, late Mr. LeBlanc, Mrs. LeBlanc..._

_And Phoebe..._

_He would return every holiday and have a nice time with them, but he still felt the void that Phoebe left him since that talk. She would smile at him, talk to him and hug him, but it's different._

_Distant._

_Although the start wasn't sweet, nowdays he got new friends and colleagues after a vouple of years into med school._

_"...Alright, this will be a long...day"_

_"Come one Terry, gimme a chance into this!"_

_"You're practically asking me and Lizzy to play dress up with Kyle here" explained Terry confused and weirdly uncomfortable. And Kyle wasn't sure what's more uncomfortable; people talking about him as if he's not even there, being dressed up like some doll by three people or the fact that he's no word on the topic._

_"...Did you bring the money?" asked Kimberly at Kyle._

_"Wait, his money? Sis, he's earning money! I don't think he's that much for a new wardrobe and a mobile" added Lizzy pulling her mobile to check the store's review._

_"We're gonna help him, of course!" corrected Kimberly rolling her eyes, grunting over her loved ones discussion._

_Before he could say anything, Lizzy pulled him into the shop with the couple behind him pushing him. He's too nervous and feeling on the edge right now, no time for scrabbling game words as they're pulling him to different shops, taking many clothes that seemed stylish or accessories. Kyle won't lie, he must admit that some were good looking however the prices were too expensive for him._

_After two hour, they ended up shopping four t-shirts, three shirts, two jeans, two pairs of slacks, three pairs of shoes, one coat, two scarves and a bathing suit-since Lizzy kept saying that swimming or beach trips are also a popular thing to do-they decided on taking lunch around the Mall._

_"Man, you're gonna look cool for the party"_

_"He better do! These things cost almost $105!"_

_"Oh Terry, calm down! Let's just enjoy some burgers and fries"_

_She dunked a french fry in her Frosty, making sure to get a good scoop of the ice cream before shoving it in her mouth. "When did you get home last night?"_

_"Not now Pops Kyle!" Kimberly chuckles as Kyle simply frowns into a comical elderly grim._

_"Kyle?"_


End file.
